


we fell in love in october

by ryuddaengz



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuddaengz/pseuds/ryuddaengz
Summary: where ryujin was trying to run away from teachers, and yeji's trying to have a tranquil time alone.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> cw for mention of cigarettes. 
> 
> inspired by girl in red's song and happy lesbian month fellow lesbians!

fall— the gentle falling of red, orange, and yellow leaves from trees, the cold yet somewhat still warm winds, and finally, the pleasantry of watching and feeling all of this unfold at the rooftop of a certain feline eyed girl's school.

she sat on the ground, her back against the railings, glancing to her side and down below. she found solace in this routine, even as the seasons changed. maybe it was the tranquility the season brings to her, or perhaps because autumn was the reason she had met the love of her life.

// 

as usual, yeji sat alone on the near-edge of the roof, her back against the cold, metal railings with a book in hand. not that she ever reads it. that was the moment when the door of the rooftop creaked open, yeji's temporal peace disrupted. 

"oh," the mysterious girl says as she locked eyes with yeji. "hey. i didn't expect anyone to be here during class hours."

yeji stared at her for a little longer before continuing to admire the scene below her. meanwhile, the other girl took that as a cue to get away from where she was standing, and sat beside her.

"my name's shin ryujin from 10-C, you are?" the blonde girl asked, looking at yeji's side profile and hoping to catch her eyes.

"hwang yeji. 11-A." yeji answered coldly, obviously disinterested in the conversation.

ryujin clicked her tongue and looked up the sky. "neat."

//

the day after their encounter, they found themselves again in that situation. this time, ryujin sat a little closer to her senior, hoping she could start a proper conversation.

"fancy meeting you here again," ryujin said as she sat down. yeji didn't even glance her way or utter a word. 

"i see, you don't like talking don't you? i guess i'll do the honors for you." she chuckled. "hmm, let's see. i'm escaping from the guidance counsellor today. yesterday was from ms. kim, the science lecturer. god, she's such a pain in the ass."

at the very least, that got yeji looking at her curiously, wanting to hear more. "i flunked her exam yesterday on purpose, too lazy to answer shit. why would i even need that when i take up accounting?" 

"and today, from mr. han. he rummaged through my bag and found a pack of cigs. that was the expensive kind too." with that, she reached for her back pocket at took out a blue lighter, cover transparent enough to see the fluid inside.

"man, i was thinking of bringing it up here today. do you smoke?" she asked.

"no." yeji said. 

"that's a shame, it's really nice and makes you forget about shit." ryujin describes. "when you puff out the smoke, it's like your problems go along with it."

//

ryujin was there again, the week after that. she had gone up there every school day, sitting beside the elder and blubbering about how teachers are stupid and her other daily shenanigans. today though, she was there before yeji was. "escaping from an adult again?"

ryujin grinned at her statement. "no, just want some fresh air. also, that's the first time you've ever acknowledged me first."

"as much as i don't like you disturbing my peaceful alone time, your stories are pretty interesting."

her grin grew wider as she patted the space next to her, where yeji usually sits. "what're you waiting for?"

yeji smiled to herself before strutting over and sitting down, her back hitting the railings softly. she looked below and solace settled within her. 

"do you like autumn?"

yeji hummed approvingly, entranced by the way leaves fell, as she always was. 

"i like summer better. no school."

"sounds like a typical you statement."

"you say that as if we've known each other for a long time." ryujin teases. she glances at the older girl, or was it too long to be considered a glance? either way, she was enthralled by her beauty.

she looked at her eyes, the way they seemed so empty looking at the autumn leaves, yet seem like they could hold the whole universe in it. her sharp nose and lips that were curled into a small, content smile. and god, was her jawline a plus. "a human aphrodite." ryujin thought. 

"is there something on my face?" yeji asked. ryujin snapped out of her trance and looked at the elder's eyes and smiled. 

"no, i just think you're damn beautiful."

yeji's eyes widened, blood rushing to her cheeks into a rosy blush. she looked away, down again to the sight of trees below them. she doesn't know what to say. 

ryujin chuckled amusingly, smiling contently to herself that she was able to bring out that kind of reaction from her. "i've already told you a big chunk about me, it's your turn, yeji."

"i didn't force you to tell me, therefore this isn't a fair deal." yeji states bluntly. 

"c'mon, just a little? nothing too personal if you don't want." ryujin insisted. after a week of spending it up on the school's rooftop with yeji, she's a bit (a lot) curious to know about the beaut. 

yeji sighs in defeat, looking back at ryujin. "what do you wanna know?"

ryujin ponders for a moment before she shrugs her shoulders and slumps her frame on the rails. "hmm, i don't know, anything you're comfortable with sharing. i'm not forcing you to, i really just wanna know more about you." 

"i have two dogs, insam and hongsam. people say hongsam's ugly but i think he's a beautiful."

"a dog person huh," ryujin comments. "you got any pics of him?"

yeji lights up at the question and takes out her phone from her pocket. "here. guess who's hongsam and insam." yeji brings up the phone to ryujin's face, showing her a picture of a black and brown poodles, standing obediently next to each other. 

ryujin examines the picture and smiles. "hongsam's the brown one. they weren't wrong when they say he's ugly."

"hey!" yeji exclaims and furrows her brows. "don't call my dog ugly."

"but he is! there's no denying that. even i think my cat is ugly." ryujin confesses. 

"you own a cat?" 

the younger blonde hums. "two of them. wanna see?"

yeji nods enthusiastically, waiting as ryujin unlocks her phone and scroll through her gallery. "this one's dallie, the ugly one."

she shows her a picture of her carrying the scottish fold cat, the cat looking fiercely at the camera. instead of commenting at the cat, yeji says, "pink hair suits you."

//

and days after that, there was an unspoken tension between the two of them whenever they chatted. constant pulling and pushing, but nothing too far to step further inside the line. 

until ryujin brings it up. "i'm a lesbian."

it was so sudden and caught yeji off-guard, staring blankly at the younger before swallowing a lump in her throat. she smiles. "me too."

ryujin lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, before smiling back at yeji so wide that the dimples on her upper cheeks appeared. "neat."

"so," ryujin starts after a moment of comfortable silence. "do you wanna get something together after school?"

"like a date?" yeji didn't mean to say that, but she did. her ears burned to a reddish color and ryujin found it adorable.

"only if you want it to be, babe." oh, was she a big flirt.

yeji pouts and god, does the younger blonde want to kiss it away so bad. she resists as hard as she can.

instead ryujin opted to reach out and cupped her cheeks, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss on the older girl's forehead. "you're cute, i'll pick you up after class. 11-A right?"

with that, ryujin stood up and walked away, leaving a flustered yeji behind.

//

ryujin leaned against the wall outside of yeji's classroom, arms crossed on her chest. she kept drumming on her left arm with her index and middle finger out of impatience. she didn't like waiting, but if it was to see yeji's face, she's alright with it.

"class dismissed." ryujin heard from the inside, so she stood up straight and waited for yeji to come out. 

"did your class end early?" yeji asked.

ryujin hummed. it was a lie though, she couldn't sit still and listen to her language teacher talk on and on about things she couldn't decipher, instead chose to leave early. 

"shall we go?" they walked outside the school gates side by side, arms brushing together frequently, much to their delight because it felt great to just be in each other's presence. 

you see, yeji wasn't usually so bold. she's a shy type of person, never initiating or reciprocating conversations because she's afraid she might say the wrong things. she's afraid to initiate physical contact because what if the other person didn't like it? 

maybe it was the comfort of ryujin herself– that nothing could ever go wrong between the two of them, that she reached out for the latter's hand first and intertwining them together. warm. 

the contact of yejis's warm hand in hers took ryujin aback, yet she didn't say anything. instead, she held the elder's hand tighter. 

"where are we going?" yeji asks after a while of walking. 

"somewhere nice." it was vague, yet yeji didn't fail to notice the glimmer in ryujin's eyes. yeji decided to just trust her wherever the shorter blonde took her.

//

it was nice, alright. 

they arrived at a playplace. not very far from their school, but since they took their time relishing each other's warmth as they walked, it took them quite a while to get there. 

usually places like these are for toddlers and kids, yet you could see a lot of teenagers and adults playing around too. 

"this is my go-to place whenever i need cheering up. it's really special to me, so i thought of bringing you here." ryujin explained softly. 

just the thought of being brought to a place close to ryujin's hear erupted a bubbly feeling inside her stomach. it was weird, yet it was a very welcomed feeling. 

as soon as they paid and got their shoes off, they ran off, ryujin's hand in yeji's. 

//

they played and jumped around all afternoon long like kids, diving into ball pits, jumping up and down the trampoline, climbing ropes, and many more. all that made it worth it was the giggles, smiles, and warmth that they shared all throughout. 

they were exhausted. they lay on the soft floor of the place, ryujin beside yeji, her arm being used as yeji's pillow. it's a good thing the whole place is humongous, so they weren't really blocking the way. 

both girls heaved a sigh of contentment.

"this day has been very nice, ryu." yeji says. she adjusts herself better so she could look at ryujin's face. 

unsurprisingly, the younger girl had already been scrutinizing her features, never getting tired of mapping out the details of yeji's face. 

"you're beautiful." ryujin blurts out. she should be embarrased, really, but there wasn't a lie in what she said. 

yeji tried to look away but with the younger blonde's spare hand, she gently stopped her from doing so. 

they stare at each other a little longer, not even noticing that they're leaning into each other's faces, desperate. 

their foreheads touch, their noses centimeters apart, and lips a mere inch left as a gap. they search each other's eyes. 

yeji's eyes were full of desperation, of longing. she wanted ryujin as much as the latter wanted her. 

ryujin's eyes were filled with the same longing, but maybe with a little more adoration of how stunning yeji's eyes were upclose. 

"yeji," ryujin whispered, her breath fanned softly against yeji's lips. 

"yeji," ryujin repeated, her voice coming out more forced than before. "can i?"

"yes, please." it took yeji a beat too long to answer– but neither complained and ryujin is quick to slot her lips against yeji's, not wasting a single second of their time. 

yeji tilts her head in the right way, her eyes immediately closing at the feeling of their wet mouths colliding with each other. heaven. 

ryujin pulled her closer, if it was even possible anymore, wanting more of the intoxicating taste of yeji. 

they pulled away when they needed to breathe air, but if it was possible, they could've never stopped kissing on that spot. 

"i like you, yeji."

"me too, ryu."

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best work but i'm trying to put out things since writing hasn't been on my side lately. let me know what you think! :D


End file.
